Wand and Watcher Chronicles:Sunny Beginings edited
by Lady Lara Black
Summary: after Hermione Granger loses everything she has in the war she starts her life over again in California with Giles Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling The Buffy universe belongs to Joss Wheadon I am not worthy to tie their shoe laces
1. Chapter 1

The Wand and Watcher Chronicles

This story takes place a year after the final battle in Harry Potter and Post Graduation Day

Prologue

Hermione Granger was sitting at the tombstone of the last friend she had. It had been a year now since the death of Voldemort and the victory of the light; but that victory came with a price, the loss of her best friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix the official and unofficial with members all went down in battle with the exception of Ginny and Remus. They where so brave, they knew that they probably would not survive yet they fought anyway to ensure that the darkness would not prevail. She thought that she could move on in the Wizarding World after it was all over. She almost succeeded too, and then everywhere she went there were reminders of the good times that they had; Diagon Alley, Flourish and Blotts, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, The Ministry of Magic, Grimmuld Place all held memories of the good and the bad. She was able to hold on with Ginny and Remus for a year she even attended their wedding, sadly, they too were gone, taken by Dragon Pox. Of all the ways for them to go. They fought against and helped to defeat the most powerful wizard alive only to die from something like that. Ginny lost the child first, then herself; Remus succumbed shortly thereafter. It was a strange thing, werewolves where immune to almost everything that the wizarding world had to offer yet, he caught it. Hermione refused to leave him even with the threat of catching the disease herself, she stayed and they talked about his life during Hogwarts and the friends he had besides James, Sirius and Peter. A man named Rupert Giles, a student two years ahead of them. He knew about Remus yet it did not bother him and he kept the secret, even made sure that Snape kept his word about not revealing anything about that night when Remus almost killed him. The letters where brief at the beginning but they did keep in touch as much as possible, as much as Remus could with all the moving around he did.

"He will look after you when I am gone. He is a good man, flawed but good and he will protect you with his life if need be. Please promise me love, I need to know you are safe when I am gone". Hermione smiled softly, sighed and took his hand "I can take care of myself Remus, but I will look him up if I need help" she replied. It seemed to satisfy him and he went back to sleep

Now looking at his tombstone it seemed like the only logical place to go. " I am going to the States Remus I can't stay here anymore it hurts too much. Maybe it is the change I need to move on, this Watcher business seems like a good place to put my talents to good use. I will see you in the next life. " She replied before kissing his tombstone

Here lies Remus John Lupin

Beloved Friend

Mentor

And Husband

He will be missed

To the right read

Ginevra M. Weasley Lupin

Beloved Friend

Sister and Wife

To the right held a stone that held a stone with all the names of the Order that was lost, some names she did not know others that she knew by hart

Emmeline Vance

Sirius Orion Black

Albus Dumbledore

Alister Mad Eye Moody

Molly Prewett Weasley

Author Weasley

Bill Weasley

Charles Weasley

Fred Weasley

Gorge Weasley

Fleur Delacour Weasley

Kingsley Shacklebolt

Hestia Jones

Mundugus Fletcher

Deadalus Diggle

Elphis Dodge

Aberforth Dumbledore

Arabella Figg

Minerva McGonagall

Sturgis Podmore

Severus Snape

Rubeus Hagrid

Olpmpe Maxine Hagrid

Nymphodora Tonks Shacklebolt

Andromeda Black Tonks

Ted Tonks

THOSE THAT WHERE ORDER IN SPIRIT  
Padma Patil

Luna Lovegood

Neville Longbottom

Hannah Abbott

Collin Creevy

Lavender Brown

Katie Bell

Ronald Weasley

Oliver Wood

Lee Jordan

Dean Thomas

Cho Chang

Percy Weasley

Ronald Weasley

Harry Potter

She had to go, too much death, not enough life she needed change and California seemed like the logical place to start. She packed her small purse with only the things she needed and left Grimmauld Place for the last time.

Meanwhile in a small apartment in Sunnydale California

Rupert Giles, only know as Giles to most he knew, was reading the paper in his apartment in Sunnydale. Things were so quiet now that the kids where gone off to college. As much as it annoyed him to have them walking in unannounced and raiding his refrigerator he missed that energy. HE missed Buffy most of all, being mentor to her. He never had a child, Buffy was the closest thing to it. He thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at the door. He opened the door to a pretty girl with bushy hair and brown eyes.

" Hello, I am Hermione Granger. May I come in Mr Giles?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Black Angels and Freshman Musings

Hermione woke up screaming and thrashing from a nightmare that she barley could remember then she felt arms around her and a gentle voice in her ear. She struggled at first forgetting where she was. When she opened her eyes and looked up at the dark hared man she remembered that she was not at Grimmauld Place anymore she was in California. " Sorry Giles I forgot where I was for a moment. I am sorry if I woke you." " It is quite alright Hermione, I was up anyway. I am going to make us some tea and toast." He pulled the covers over her and went downstairs to make her some breakfast, a routine that he feel into with her since her arrival three months ago. She would dream about the people that she lost wake up screaming or crying; he would hold her till she calmed down and he would make breakfast. The screaming got so bad that he had to put a silencing charm on the place to avoid disturbing the neighbors and avoid questions that he was not prepared to answer. She was straight with him with where she was coming from and where she knew his name but she did not say much after that. It was obvious the pain was still too fresh for her to discuss it. It was obvious that the girl had been through a terrible ordeal, and was still grieving. He decided he would not pry for now, he just waited for her to be ready to talk about it on her own.

Giles was deeply saddened to hear about how Remus died. The poor bloke went through so much in his life as it is, having your wife and unborn child taken away from a terrible disease then succumbing to the disease himself, was just to grievous to imagine. When he left school he left the wizarding world behind not caring what went on. He felt so guilty about that now. Good people died and suffered to make the world a safer place, and he knew nothing about it. He was such a berk not wondering what would happen to Dumbledore or the school. He was so consumed with contempt and fear over his destined position as a watcher that he had no room to even contemplate what could happen as he left. He cringed to think at what his mother would have said, turning his back on his heritage he got through her bloodline.

He began to teach Hermione right away about Watchers and everything associated with them the day after she arrived. He knew she needed something to keep her going and she seemed to be okay during the day it was the night that was the problem. He did not tell anyone about Hermione yet, he was unsure about how Hermione would react to other people right now. It was unbelievable how astute she was, how she sucked in knowledge always wanting more.

It was amazing how different Hermione was in her style of learning to how Buffy did. Hermione was driven to find the answer in any book that would have it while Buffy on the other hand went by pure instinct and heart. He was not sure how much Buffy needed him at this time in her life. She seemed to have it all together and not coming to him for help or guidance anymore. Hermione needed her now, she was so lost and broken desperate for a new life. He would take care of her for Dumbledore, Remus and perhaps his own sake.

Meanwhile

Buffy was walking the halls of her dorm feeling lost and out of place. High School at Sunnydale High she could handle. She knew the, ghosts, vampires, demons and teen drama like the back of her hand. She was prepared for any event she was prepared. College it seemed was a different animal all together. She felt so out of her league in this Hubbell of higher learning. It would not be so bad if Willow felt the same. Willow did not seem lost at all, as a matter of fact it appeared as though she was in her element. Even Oz whom she expected to feel left out, was doing just fine. Her roommate was to perky and irritating for words, she had not seen Giles for three months and to top it all off she accidentally toppled books on a cute boy who turned out to be her Teachers Assistant. She had not seen Xander since he had left town at the end of graduation. The fact that she was feeling off also effected her slaying. Vampires that she could have taken down easily in the old days where taking her on with ease. Maybe it was time to talk to Giles about this. She would visit him tomorrow to see what he would do.

The next day

Giles was picking up the paper the next morning when he saw a sight he never thought he would see, Buffy Summers on his doorstep. "Hi Giles, I just came to stop by". Giles knew it was not the case, so with some gentle prodding he was able to decipher what was wrong. He told her that all she lacked was confidence since she felt so out of place that it was normal and it would pass. He would be here to aid her if the need arises but he did not see any reason to at the moment. Buffy seemed hesitant but encouraged that he had talked to her.

Giles went back inside to find Hermione looking out the window in only his shirt. She looked pale and sweaty like she normally did when she had a nightmare. For some odd reason she got up this time. He had a surge of guilt when he realized she had a nightmare and he was not there to comfort her. " So that was Buffy. She does not seem like the slayer from the outside, she appears to be so fragile." Giles just nodded. " We are never what we seem to be. Now where were we on our schedule?"

A figure in black with black shoulder length hair and black eyes was watching them to see what they where doing and saying invisible to them both. "We where on the history of the slayers, the second known slayer I believe." " Giles maybe we should look into this trouble with the students. Buffy looked worried and you said that her instincts where always good. Aren't Watchers supposed to listen to their charges as well as guide them?" "Not strictly speaking no." "Well they should" before she goes to her room with her tea and toast to get ready for the day. Giles was left to watch her leave, with an uncomfortable feeling that she could very well be right.

The figure walked through the wall cape billowing behind him, bat like, and into a room of white a type of in between place that he called home. He found a man with brown hair mustache and light scars on his face and in all white suit and tie waiting for him. "Didn't you mother tell you that it was not polite to spy Severus?" The dark haired man snarled at him " I, unlike you Lupin, care what happens to Hermione. If you cared you would not have sent her to that lunatic. She is totally unprepared for the dangers of living on a Hellmouth." " First of all Severus since when had Hermione done anything that she has not wanted to do? Secondly she is a capable witch that can handle almost anything." Replied the man once known as Remus Lupin.

"Once I upon a time perhaps. She is broken from the losses from the war, I see it in her face she way she carries herself. It will take more that a new profession to help her through her losses." Rebuked Snape.

Remus sighed "I know, I have seen it also in the rare glimpses that I am allowed. You are testing the boundaries of the rules when you travel without knowledge or orders."

"Bugger the orders. She is the last of us, she deserves to be happy in her life not haunted by her past and the horrors that await her now" he replied in a cold impatient manner that he did not seem to loose in death.

" I agree, certainly but not the way you are going about it. You risk your place in the afterlife she would be devastated if she found out you did that for her. It would be another thing that she would feel guilty over." Reasoned the other man

The man who was once known as Severus Snape only glared "Save your speeches for someone who actually listens to them. Now I have work to do."

Remus sighed and retreated into the white. "Have it your way, she will find out and she will find a way to come here and kick your ass herself. You can't say I didn't warn you" as he left to return to his wife and friends leaving Snape to scowl at him before returning to the looking glass, watching the only other friend he had beside Lily waiting for any sign of trouble. Remus was troubled by Snape's involvement in the was not that he did not trust Ripper he did, otherwise he would not have sent Hermione to him. Snape always had good instincts and his predictions where hardly ever wrong. He would have to keep an eye on the situation in the event that Hermione would need him.

Giles and Hermione found out that Buffy was not off about the fact that there was something wrong on campus, There was a clan of Vampires attacking students and making it seem as though they left of their own free will. The Scooby gang as the teens called themselves figured it out and came to her aid. Giles came too late for the cavalry but not too late taking Buffy's things to the dormitory. Hermione followed with her invisibility cloak, that she inherited from Harry, not ready to interfere in the gang of friends. She just was not ready to make more after the grievous loss of all the friends she had, she just was not ready yet. They seemed nice though. A red haired green-eyed girl named willow, A dark haired boy brown eyed boy named Xander and a dark haired boy known as Oz.

Hermione was pleased that things where back on track with Giles and Buffy. He would never admit it but the separation between them was a cause of major distress. She liked him a lot and looked forward to learn much from him.

Meanwhile somewhere in LA

A man with long blond hair was looking at his State side investments now that he had moved away from England to start anew. His son and wife came with him with great reluctance to leave all that they knew behind. It was necessary to avoid persecution and enemy wrath for being on the losing side of the battle. Lucius's father once said that to survive you might have to make compromises in your beliefs. He did that twice, once when he turned on everything to ensure the safety of his son, secondly to flee all those that would do him and his family harm. He went to the only place that he could think of that no one would care to look, the world that he was raised to despise, the Muggle world. He hated to go to a place where ways where foreign to him but he had no other choice. He settled in the States where the influence and power of the Malfoy family allowed him refuge. Lucius never cared much about his father's dealings that eventually would give him a safe haven. He greatly regretted that he did not know his father as well as he should one of his many regrets in life that accumulated at the end of the war. He did not know anymore what he knew nor believed other than his son's safety was the most important thing in his life.

This night Lucius was going through more dossiers getting getting to know everything that he owned knowledge that could save him again one day. He had gone through many in the year since they arrived in Los Angles, yet many still remain. As he went through the portfolios and secret projects his money funded he came across something startling.

A dossier on scientists messing with the other world for government purposes, A picture of the black veil that was stolen from the Ministry a month after the war ended, and the picture of a man in a comma that he never expected to see again in this lifetime. His enemy and cousin Sirius Black.

Some muggles sure where fools, didn't they know that it was stupid to bend and twist use the other world's magic for their purposes? Even the darkest wizards knew that. They used what power already existed for their purposes. This experiment will end badly. The only question is, will he allow Sirius to remain where he was or would he cling to the family honor, the only thing he had left, and try to find a way to help him


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 The Angel and the Bunny

This is not a crossover episode per say but ideas and concepts in movies and TV

will be used and I of course need to give credit were credit is due.

**Underworld/Underworld Evolutions created by Len Wisman, owned by Screen Jem studios

*Van Helsing created by Stephen Sommers and distributed by Newline Cinemas

*** Wolf Lake. Liongate Productions

And of course JK Rowling in the character of Remus Lupin.

It has now been five months almost six since Hermione Granger and entered the life of Rupert Giles. Things have gone well for the most part. She excelled in almost everything that he taught her, still eager to learn more. The nightmares still haunted Hermione but not as violently as they did when she first arrived.

"Giles I sense something different about this Oz boy. And who is this Angel I heard the group talk about?"

He sighs and tells her about their status as vampire and werewolf, the curses how they received it down to the fact that he tortured him for hours.

"Bloody Hell" was the only thing that she could say

Then she paused a confused look on her face. "Giles I haven't had much vampire experience so I can't compare, but what you tell me of Oz his condition is completely different from what I know from being friends with Remus. How is that possible?"

Giles sighs and removes his glasses. While cleaning them he said " No one in the council, or our allies the *Knights of the Holy Order know for sure how or when it happend. The only thing agreed upon is that the first ever werewolf was known as **William Corvinus. Before his imprisonment he bit many people. Through what could only be called evolution three races of werewolves emerged. One most notably the werewolf or **Lycan Lucian who could change without the full moon and suffer no ill effects.

Those like Remus who has no choice but to turn during the full moon and suffer almost constant exhaustion. And those like Oz that change during the full moon and suffer no ill effects. *** Then there are a group of werewolves that change and can retain their mind and personality when transformed who also can change at will."

"Why wouldn't Hogwarts teach us this fact?" asked Hermione confused

"Because Hogwarts only teaches what is relevant to that world." He replied before putting his glasses back on.

"I see." She replies. Then deciding a change in subject was in order she asked,

"How is Buffy Giles? She was in pretty bad shape after Parker slept with her and treated her like the plague and the fight with Spike".

"She is naturally upset but she is not really confiding in me as much right now. Willow tells me that they are going to a Halloween Party tonight to cheer her up"

"You would think that she would forgive you by now for thinking she was possessed when she uncovered her roommate was a demon"

"Buffy is complicated."

Meanwhile in Buffy and Willow's dorm room

"What are you going as Buffy?"

"My mom altered an old little red ridding hood outfit for me to wear."

"I am going as Joan of Arc, Oz hasn't told me what he is going as, probably something anti establishment. Xander mentioned something to the effect of James bond."

Willow saw that Buffy had a far away look.

"Buffy, Parker was a jerk you did nothing wrong. The whole point of the party is to have some fun. That will not happen if you keep blaming yourself for his poopheadness"

"It is not that Willow. The last time I saw Giles after we decided to give the ring of Amara to Angel, I could tell that he was keeping something from me. Also I could swear I could smell some sort of perfume in his apartment, and as far as I know, he is not that kind of man"

"So he is having some sort of affair, good for him. You had been hard on him after the whole soul sucking roommate incident; I am not surprised he does not confide in you right now."

" Affair, ew, he's old and it's gross. And no I don't think it is anything like that. Don't scare me like that again. Whatever it is he is not telling me, and he tells me everything.

It's like he has gone all Bondish. I just hope that whatever it is he can handle it"

***

Meanwhile in the Initiative

Dr Maggie Walsh is looking over the chart of their now guest Sirius Black. They were called by the brass and told to halt their planned experiment on him. One of the founders for a reason that he did not name did not want the patient to be harmed. It was a disappointing development. Dr Walsh was hoping to gain insight on the different dimensions and worlds that the veil was believed to go to. The order came it the worst possible time. The patient that was identified as Sirius Black by their intelligence was moving in and out of consciousness and was unable to speak. It was just recently he was bingeing to show signs of life a time to use to question him about what had happened to him in the veil unfortunately that was the day that she received the order to stop.

It was a deep disappointment but she did not dare to defy the order. The military was funding her project and she could not afford for the funding to stop. Her project that she spent her whole life preparing for was nearly complete and she could not fathom loosing it now. She sighed his release papers and left the room. As soon as she did the dark haired man opened his eyes and looked around. He noticed the surveillance cameras have bee turned off. I time for me to go /I. He then made himself invisible and slipped out following a group of soldiers out through the secret exit. He then changed into Padfoot and went out into the night.

Meanwhile in somewhere in the Afterlife

Remus was getting more and more concerned with Severus's behavior of late. What not many people knew was that Severus Snape had a measure of the sight in his blood and he was an expert in divination, which made his predictions almost never wrong. Remus was also concerned when he recently discovered that Sirius was not present in the afterlife or any other life. If he was not here than were did he go? Almost everyone present agreed that Sirius was most likely killed if not by the curse by the veil that never left the living alive. He was deeply worried so was Lily, James, and Harry when he mentioned it. He had to do something figure it out somehow but who could he turn to? A plan formed in his head out of nowhere. He then went to the elders to ask permission to carry it out.

***

Later on that evening

Buffy met Willow, Xander and Oz (who was in his normal cloths but with a name tag that read God)

"This is going to be great." Said Willow as they enter the frat house. All appeared to be decorated with Halloween decorations. Willow sees a maze and they all agree to go into it. Buffy started to have a terrible feeling about the maze but could not quite put her finger on why. It was revealed when at the end of the maze was real blood and real bats that attacked them.

_oh crap_

***

Giles and Hermione were dressed up in as a Mexican and she was the bride of Frankenstein. Giles was telling her of all the incidents of Halloween past and his slight apprehension that something else could occur. There was a knock at the door and Giles opened it to a girl she did see before in a bunny costume. She tells Giles that she is concerned about Xander because the frat house sealed itself up and she saw a frightening image in the window. She apologized for the interruption of orgasms but her nicely shaped man was in trouble. She did not want him to die before they themselves copulated

Hermione raised an eyebrow and he said "I will explain later."

Hermione followed Giles and Anya to the frat house picking up her wand for the first time in months and put it in her back pocket. It was pointless to wear the invisibility cloak she was seen and the rest of the group will find out soon about her anyway. She had the feeling that this Anya was not someone who could keep secrets very well. They arrive at the frat house and see that it was exactly like Anya described concerning them both. Giles was going to get a chainsaw when Hermione pulled out her wand. "Alohomora" she shouted and the door burst open. They could see people running and hiding from unseen horrors.

"Giles" she said and points to the book.

"This must be the spell book used."

He flipped around the book as the rest of the Scooby's came over.

"Who is that?" asked Buffy a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"And why is there a wand in her hand?" asked Willow suspiciously.

"Hermione Scoobys Scoobys Hermione. This is my protégé, I am training her as a Watcher and she is a wizard"

"I think I found it " Both Hermione and Buffy moved forward to see what it was

"Fear demon"

"Gachnar." Finished Hermione. "It fits, that is his mark on the floor"

Buffy shrugs and tried to destroy the mark

"I would do that if I were you"

"you are not me" Buffy replied while destroying it

"Apparently not, I would never free a demon"

The house shook as the Demon came out of the mark on the floor, all one inch of him. Buffy without much hesitation stepped on him.

They all returned to Giles apartment and began to finish the candy

"So it was you that Buffy was sensing the whole time. Giles is like Obi Wan now."

Said Willow

"And a wizard Padwan, that must be interesting." Added Xander

"What I don't understand Giles is why you didn't tell anyone of us what you were doing?" asked Buffy

"Giles wanted to tell you Buffy but I asked him not too. I was not in the best frame of mind when I arrived in the States." Replied Hermione sparing Giles.

"What is a Padawan anyway?" asked the witch confused

***

Remus receiving permission went to a rather unique private investigation organization, Angel Investigations. Apparently muggles also practiced a different sort of magic that wizards and strange things occur in their world as well. Muggles as a general rule did not believe in such things, turning those that need help away. This organization however did not turn away, they investigated all sorts of odd things that their law enforcement would not investigate making them perfect for contact. He saw the young man that the powers asked to be contacted a man named Francis Doyle. HE appeared to be alone going through a phone book

"Hello" Remus said indicating his presence in what he thought was the least intimidating manner.

Doyle jumped. "I am sorry I did not mean to startle you," said Lupin

"That is alright, please come in." replied Doyle

"Are you the one they call Angel?" asked Remus. He of course knew that he was not but he had to appear casual and not know too much.

"No I am not, I am his partner Doyle. How can we help you?" replied the darked haired man

"I am looking for someone a friend. He has been missing for over a year." Said Lupin

He then relayed the information to him, leaving out that he was presumed dead.

"What does his family think?"

"He has no living family so it falls to me." Said the werewolf

"I am sorry I did not catch your name" replied Doyle

"How rude of me. I am Remus Lupin." Then a lovely young woman with dark hair came in.

"Who are you talking to Doyle?" she asked

Doyle turned to tell Cordeilla to wait a moment, when he turned back the client was gone. There was nothing there but a cold gust of wind and a paper with the description of the person they were asked to find


End file.
